


“You look kind of good all beat up and sweaty”

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: Steve has always had a crush on you, and after a long mission together, you’re both a mess and he can’t control himself any longer.





	“You look kind of good all beat up and sweaty”

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! Importing a lot of my work from tumblr (empresskylo). All feedback is welcome!
> 
> (side warning, there is a quick mention of blood)

Steve collapsed to the ground beneath him after completing his mission with you. He was breathing heavily and had grime and sweat spread across his face. He reached his hand up and brushed it through his dirty blonde hair, “That was some fight. I can’t believe how well you…” 

“How well I kicked that guys ass?” You finished. He smirked, shaking his head slightly at your words.

Both of your outfits were ruined, completely covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. You walked over to Steve and reached a hand out. He kindly took it in his –your heart skipping a beat– heaving himself up without putting any of his weight on you. 

“What’s the point of taking my hand if you’re not even going to use it right?” You asked jokingly. His smile faltered as he adjusted himself and saw your leg bleeding. It wasn’t too bad, you actually hadn’t even felt it until Steve mentioned it, “You’re leg, Y/N!”

“Oh, would you look at that” you said looking down unamused at your red stained calf.

Steve was quick to scoop you up into his arms bridal style. “Steve! What are you doing?”

“You can’t walk on that, Y/N. Just let me carry you back to the tower.” He insisted. Honestly, you weren’t upset at this. You felt your heart beat pick up speed the second Steve’s hands came in contact with you. As he began walking, you felt the warmth of his body and his muscles moving up and down as he breathed. You smiled, feeling his hand resting on your thigh, making you have to repress any graphic thoughts that were suddenly rushing to your mind.

Steve’s mind was racing the same as yours. He felt like he was going to throw you up against a wall and ravish you right then and there. But he knew he shouldn’t be thinking like that.

As you made it back to the tower you had realized no one was here. “Where’d everybody go?” You asked Steve as you two made your way in. “Well it was only Tony and Pepper here when I left, who knows where those two went. Everyone else is off on a mission.”

Steve was still carrying you as he brought you over to the couch and set you down carefully. “Thank you.” You said looking up at him and blushing. You had always had a crush on Steve, I mean who hasn’t? You had never thought he’d feel the same way until a few nights ago. You two had stayed up late on the couch together and he kissed you. It caught you off guard and before you could say anything he got up and went to bed. You thought dealing with him on this mission would be awkward but he acted as if nothing happened.

Steve stood there, gazing down at you on the couch. You two had kept eye contact without even realizing until he spoke, “Well I’m going to go take a shower, did you need any help before I go?” He asked motioning down to your leg. “Steve, my leg is fine. It’s just a cut.” You giggled at how concerned he was being. He smiled and was about to turn away, “But to be honest, why take a shower? You look kind of good all beat up and sweaty .” You instantly regretted the words that come out of your mouth, you hadn’t meant for it to sound so sexual.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyebrow cocked up and a slight grin on his face. You tried to hide your embarrassment and the red from rising up on your cheeks. “Oh really? So you’re into this kind of thing?” He asked, dragging his hand through the air along the side of body. He couldn’t stop himself any longer, he knew you meant what you had said and he was going to act on it. You could tell he was being playful but something dark filled his eyes. You quietly laughed and tried to play it off as if you weren’t being serious, “Yeah, I mean Captain America? Covered in sweat? Adrenaline pumping through his body from a fight? It’s every girls wet dream!”

Steve shook his head, a cheeky smile plastered on his lips. He walked over to you, “Are you telling me you’ve dreamt about something like this before?” Your eyes widened, you wanted to play it cool but he got so close you were sure he was going to hear your heartbeat through your chest. “Oh- uh- no, I haven’t- I mean maybe- but no-” He was now standing right in front of where you sat on the couch. His tall figure was looming over you as he bent down placing his hand on the cushion next to you, “Steve, I-” His free hand came up and grabbed the side of your face, “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He spoke in a low, raspy voice. His nose was practically touching yours as he looked for any sign that you didn’t want to continue. You lips parted and you slightly nodded your head. He took your approval and immediately crashed his lips to yours.

His soft lips worked against yours as you moved your hands up and around his neck. His hands began tracing over your body lightly and you pulled away, “Steve” you whined. He understood what you meant, “Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded your head.

His arms went and wrapped around your lower back and heaved you up. You legs wrapped around his waist and he carried you with ease. You pulled away slightly and began to kiss his neck and behind his ear. He was walking towards the hallway and pressed you up against the wall quickly. Out of breath he muttered, “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to make it to the bedroom.” Your insides ached at his words realizing how much control you had over him. You nodded your head as he pulled you away from the wall and made his way down the hallway.

His bedroom was closer so he kicked the door open. Too fast for you to even realize what was happening, he had opened the door, closed it, and slammed you up against it, his lips locked to yours once again. This was a side of Cap that you didn’t know he had. He was aggressive but still in a romantic and loving sort of way. You both had wanted this for so long that neither of you cared how fast you two were going. His hands roamed your body, feeling the hem of your shirt. You lifted your arms up as he tore it up over your torso. He began kissing by the edge of your bra, your hands dragging through his hair. He trailed kisses up to your neck and then was back to kissing your lips. You legs tightened around him, pulling his waist into you. You could feel him harden beneath you and he instinctively grinded against your crotch. You both moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away and let your legs fall and you stood up now on the cool floor. You watched as he tried to pull off his skin tight uniform that he was still wearing. You inched over and began to help him pull it down, dragging it over his toned torso and down his hips and past his thighs. As it hit the floor you realized you were lined up with his crotch now. Squatting on the floor you looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark and his face was beading with sweat and he panted. You looked ahead as his hard member protruded against his increasingly tight boxers.

Now on your knees, you pushed him back to his bed and he fell back and sat down on it. You made your way in between his legs and pulled his boxers down slowly, his cock now fully visible to you and a lot larger than you had ever imagined. His eyes followed your every move as you began to use your hand to rub over him. He grunted slightly at your movement. You pulled away and kissed his tip. “Please, Y/N” You heard him beg. You smiled slightly, loving that he was so weak in this moment. You opened your mouth and let him slide into you. You moved up and down, your hand coming up to work the rest of him that you couldn’t take in. He was now breathing heavily and moaning left and right. He knew he was already getting close.

After only a few moments he was pulling you up towards him placing his lips on yours again. He so desperately wanted to be inside you and didn’t want to finish with your mouth around him instead. He moved his was to your hips and pulled your tight pants off. You slipped them off your ankles and straddled him on the bed. You two caught each others gaze and just took a moment to take each other in. He was completely naked beneath you and you still had your bra and panties on, and you couldn’t help but smile. This isn’t what you expected was going to happen today but you were glad it was. He smiled back and sat up, his face inline with yours. One hand grasped onto your hip while the other one undid your bra. You took it off your shoulders and threw it on the floor. He licked his lips, memorized by your beauty.

He placed a few kisses along your breast and then began to suck and gently bite at your nipple. You felt a slight moan at the back of your throat as his free hand came up and began to play with your other breast. “Steve” You moaned. He pulled away and flipped you onto your back. He was now hovering over you between your legs and you could feel his hands go up to your panties and begin to pull them down. He realigned himself after he had thrown them on the ground next to your bra. He bent over you and began to kiss you again, his hands on either side of your head. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he could feel the soft of your thighs against him. He smirked through the kiss and wanted to cherish every moment here with you. He used one hand to line himself up and begin to slowly push himself into you. You both moaned loudly, still messily kissing one another.

He pushed himself the rest of the way in and pulled back to look at you. He brushed your hair with his hand and spoke quietly, “I love you, Y/N. I always have.” You smiled and pulled him back in for a kiss. “I’ve loved you too, Steve.” He began to kiss your neck and started to pump back and forth in and out of you very slowly. This boy was torture. You need him to pick up speed and instinctively bucked your hips. He gripped your hips in his hand and began to pick up speed. He moaned a low and deep growl as you began spread your legs more to let him in even deeper. His hand came up and groped your one of your breasts that were bouncing back and forth beneath him. He couldn’t get enough of your body as he moved that hand back down and began to rub his fingers over your clit. “Ugh” You moaned loudly, “Steve!” You cried as his began slamming into you. The sound of his name coming out of your mouth like caused him to let a “fuck” slip out of his mouth. You never thought you’d hear such fowl language coming from him.

He slowed down and with such ease he flipped you over so you were now on your hands and knees. He began to pick the speed back up, his hands resting on your hips. You had to reach up and place your hands on his bed board as he took you from behind. He was pumping into you fast and his chest was slightly pressed on your back as he used both hands to grab your breasts. “Harder, Captain!” You almost shouted. He quickly stopped and flipped you once again so you were back to laying on you back. “Call me that again,” He growled at you as he slid back into you causing you to grunt. His eyes were dark and his face was intense. “Please, Captain, fuck me harder.” He instantly began slamming into you, your legs now resting on his shoulders so he could get as deep as possible. You both were moaning and breathless. The bed was hitting the wall as he fucked you, not caring how loud you two were being.

“Steve, I’m gonna-” You were cut off as a loud “Ugh” escaped from your lips. He understood what you meant and picked up the pace, which you didn’t even know was possible given how fast he was already going. He began to rub your clit again throwing you over the edge. You bucked up your hips as your whole body filled with pleasure. You tightened around him and could feel his warmth spill out into you. He continued to go in and out of you but slowed down his pace until you both came down from your high. He gently pulled out and collapsed down next to you.

He pulled you over into his chest and wrapped his arm around you. You traced a finger over his torso and watched as his chest rose and fell. “I didn’t realize you were so dirty, Cap.” You spoke.

“If you keep calling me that, I might just have to go for round two.” You both smiled as you turned and looked up at him. “I might just have to take you up on that offer.”


End file.
